Rayna Singer
|- | style="text-align: center;"|View Gallery |} *ORIGINAL CHARACTER* Rayna Singer is the main character in "The Witch Hunter" fan fiction spin off series. She is one of the four blood lines that can merge all three planes (heaven, earth and hell) together into one. Background Rayna was born in Ireland to a Morgana La Fey, a direct descendent of the Sorceress Morgan La Fey. She was raised to be proud of her abilities by her mother, a sorceress herself at the time. When Rayna was five she traveled with her mother to the United States to visit with "family"; at this time Morgana was in a terrible car accident and Rayna was placed into the foster care system. Here she learned to hide her abilities unless Brendan Ackerman was visiting her. On her sixth birthday Rayna was visited by Bobby Singer, sent to her by Brendan. After a few weeks Bobby started the process of adoption and a month later she was officially apart of his family. It wasn't until she was thirteen that Rayna found out why she lived with Brendan and not Bobby. After consitant nagging Bobby taught her the basics of hunting helping to become avid hunter, researcher and spell caster. Since graduating from college with a humanities degree Rayna has been working on and off with Bobby as a researcher and hunter. She continues to provide him with magical support via spell casting, conjuration, potions, etc. when needed. Dean and Sam Winchester During her childhood Rayna got to know Sam and Dean Winchester very well. She even attended the same high school as Dean for a short time. During this time Rayna and Sam grew close, he was the only one to know her secret abilities other than Bobby. After the boys left town Rayna did not see either one again until she was in college when Dean came looking for help on a case. During their time together on the case they grew close but a “mistake” caused them to part unhappily. This departure was further damaging to Rayna as she unknowingly broke the “soul mate link” between her and Dean. Since then she has worked with them off and off but never without Bobby or another hunter around. It should be noted that Rayna's nickname "The Witch Hunter" was coined by Dean during a hunt while they were young. Crowley Rayna first came to Crowley's attention when she unknownly broke the "soul mate link" between herself and Dean Winchester. He knows she powerful but still thinks of her as a witch as all sorcerers were "destroy" due to the magic they possessed and the possibilities of that magic being used against his kind. Since his discovery he has been popping in and out of Rayna's life trying to offer a deal she cannot resist. Keep Sakes and Tattoo art Rayna is never without two keep sakes from her family. 1. Rayna's Locket - on her sixth birthday Rayna found it sitting on her pillow. She only carries one picture inside it and that is of Dean Winchester. 2. Her Icean Amulet - The Icean jewel is a very rare jewel that only the four blood lines use as amulets of power. They are usually past down through the generations and rememble that of a sapphire but with more sparkles. Throughout her life Rayna has always been interested in tattoos. She recieved her first tattoo at the tender age of sixteen. A simple rose on her right hip to remind her no matter what there is beauty inside her. Since then she has gotten two more tattoo. A treble clef, for her love of music, on the back of her left shoulder and a triquetra on her left wrist. Powers and Abilities: Since Rayna's family's magic was originally based in witchcraft before advancing to sorcery she is able to cast spells of both types. *Sorcery *Telekinesis *Black magic *White magic *Circle magic *Conjuration *Evocation *Natural magic *Basic Pyrokinesis *Scrying *Spell casting *Witch’s brew *Potion making *Pain infliction Category:Characters Category:Originals